Beyond The Killer
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Beyond is an average Creepypasta obsessed 15 year old. What happens when three of the Creepypastas start attending her school? She's had a past that she'd rather not remember. One thing she clearly remembers is a boy with red eyes and black hair. How is she connected with the head of the Creepypastas BB? Will she even make it through the year? JeffXOC
1. Meet Beyond!

**Chapter 1: Meet Beyond**

Hi! My name's Beyond. That's literally my whole name. Never had a second name from what I can remember. I've been adopted since I was 5 because of things that happened in the past with my parents when I was a small child. I was an accident, my parents were together when I was made. My father wanted an abortion, but, my mother wanted to keep me. So, when I was about 3 he used to... Bah! Rather not go there again.

Anyway, my new family's so cool. My dad's name is Gei-Ka and he's Chinese so I'm fluent in Chinese and Japanese as well as English, Russian and Latin. He's taught me Chinese Martial Arts and I'm a Master at the Kwan-Do. My mum's called Wishea, she's from a Native American Tribe who haven't changed their ways of living since the Ancient Times. She's been passing her Tribe's ways to me since I was 7 years old because she wanted me to feel comfortable in my new home and family when she started to teach me. That way I wouldn't feel uncomfortable. I love learning from her, she's the best mum ever! Even after 8 years, I'm not even close to knowing everything about the Ancient Ways, there's so much to take in! I have a sister called Missa or Melachu when we're at school (Her name's actually Melissa, but, I couldn't say that when I was 5 and I always said "Missa".) We call her Melachu because she loves Pikachu. She's 3 months and 5 days older than me.

Moving on, we live in Britain. In South West Devon. Me and Missa go to Torquay Academy, a school were everything fun... Comes to die. Joking, it's not that bad. In every class I sit next to my friends because I can't work when I sit with strangers. I feel extremely uncomfortable, I freeze up and I can't do anything. My mother wrote a letter for me on the first day so I always sat next to Missa. Even when the teachers refused to let Missa sit next to me, they didn't win. Missa's very stubborn and she knows what I went through in my previous home so she stands by me for everything. I love Missa very much. Ichigo, Missa and me barely follow the uniform code. Just to warn you.

I have a few friends at school: First of all, there's Ichigo. We called her that because she's obsessed with Toyko Mew Mew. She even dyed her hair to look like Ichigo's and wears pink cat ears. I can't talk I wear black one's to match my hair and Missa gets away with a headband that has Pikachu ears on it. We're mentally unstable... We've also managed to convince the whole of our year (except for our friendship group) that me and Ichigo are lesbians. Yolo.

Second, there's Kieron Wright. He's also known as Señor Fabulousa, Ka-Lyde Donovan or Taco. Yep, Taco. He loves the things! He's one of my best friends, always knows how to make me laugh. Almost everyone thinks he's gay because he plays the part so well, but, I know different. I know he's straight.

Then there's Gaia (Or Mei-Mei: Chinese for little sister or baby sister) she a Goth, but, by god she knows how to have a good time. Able to make anyone laugh with snarky comments and just being herself. She's amazing!

One last thing before I let you go to find out what I look like: I'm obsessed with Creepypasta. My favourite's Jeff. He's so cool!

* * *

**Skip this bit if you so wish:**

**This is what I look like:**

******Height: 5"10**

**Hair: **

**Diagonal Bob cut to my jaw.**

**Naturally Black. I have two large red streaks at the front that cover my entire fringe (I have a side fringe) and thin lilac streaks around the rest. It looks better than it sounds.**

**I wear Black Cat Ears that have Red insides.**

**Face:**

**A little round**

**Pale**

**Faint freckles (Yeah, I haz 'em. Swag)**

**Large Red eyes (Yes, they are natural red. I call them Cranberry.)**

**Thin eyebrows**

**Small Red Lips (No lipstick needed. Just Chapstick.)**

**School Wear:**

**Unbuttoned grey blazer**

**White shirt**

**Burgundy tie**

**Black high waisted shorts with suspenders (Don't diss. Suspenders rock!)**

**Long Black socks**

**Slightly heeled knee-high boots**

**P.E Kit:**

**Grey shirt**

**Black shorts**

**Trainers**

**PJ's:**

**Pink Zebra onesie!**

* * *

So yeah, that's a little bit about me!

Gotta go now!

School tomorrow!

Bye Bye!

* * *

Hi there!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	2. The Intruder

**Chapter 2: The Intruder**

I gave a content sigh as I continued with my 6 week long I.C.T homework: Make a presentation on your favourite website. Mine was straight up easy: Creepypasta! As I previously mentioned, I'm obsessed with it... Especially Jeff. It was about 9:45 at night and I was reading Creepypasta stories because I'm slick like that. A lot of people hated the site and found it really creepy (well duh! It's called "Creepypasta". Think it's be The Carebears?) but I find it fascinating. All the characters and their backstories. I can recite nearly all of them by heart.

Seriously though, Jeff and Jane would have to be my favourites. They're actually not that bad. Jane's just... Meh. Don't get me wrong, I like her and all, but, she's a little over the top. Does that make sense? Hmm... Don't know, don't care.

I yawned deeply and shut off my computer. Putting on my bedside table, I turned on my bedside light so I could turn off the main lights on the other side of the room. After I was tucked in, I turned off my bedside light and put in my earphones to listen to something that always gets me to sleep: Jerry Springer. Yes, I went on YouTube to sleep. Odd right?

Just as I was nodding off, my door opened and I shot up, my earphones been ripped out of my ears. The hallway was dark so I could only just make out their outer shape. This person had a masculine figure, quite skinny. His hair stood up and flicked to the right. He was hunched over and he leant against my wall.

Suddenly, the intruder opened his eyes and I gasped. They're were glowing crimson. Just like the ones in my memories. Could this be him? The boy from my memories. "Who are you?" I whispered. He gave a monotone chuckle, "You know who I am. You've remembered me all these years." He pushed himself gently off the wall and pushed me gently back on the bed. I froze up, I couldn't move at all. He climbed in beside me and kissed my forehead, my body seemed to relax, that gesture felt so familiar. He chuckled again, "You _would_ remember that." He began to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry. I'll never hurt you like _he_ did. I'm going to protect you, darling. Just like I always did. I'm a lot stronger now. No one will _ever_ hurt you again."

"Who are you?" I asked again. My voice soft and relaxed. He leant over and turned off my phone. "In due time, my dear. In due time. Goodnight my darling."

Then my world when black.

* * *

Hi! So that's the second chapter.

Tell me what you think.

Sorry it's so short but there was only so much I could do.

I think everybody knows except Beyond knows who the intruder was... It's kind of obvious.

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	3. The New Students

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CreepyPastas!**

**Chapter 3: The New Students**

* * *

Me and Missa got inside the school at precisely 8:08am. Same time everyday. We're like clockwork. Consistency... I like that. Anyway, I looked at my schedule and sighed "We have double History first..."

"No we don't. We have a free day today 'member? No lesson." Missa reminded me.

"Oh yeah. Which means we have to go to Tutor."

"Yep. Apparently we have three new students in our class."

"As long as they're not Asian..."

"Don't be racist Bei!"

"I'm not. We have too many! We're being over-run by Asians/Chinese people."

"Good point."

We reached our Tutor room and sat in our places (the tables are in twos). I sat on the farthest left corner from the door. Missa sat in front of me. Kieron joined us soon after sitting across from Missa. We are the only ones who don't have partners on our tables... We're fabulous like that.

Slowly but surely all of the students piled in the room looking surprisingly happily, especially the girls. "Oh my God! Did you see that guy?" A girl called Charlotte asked her friend Daisy. Daisy sighed dreamily, "Yeah... He was gorgeous! I never thought a guy with long hair and a scarred smile would be so attractive..."

"Daisy?" I asked we were surprisingly good friends.

"Yeah Bei?"

"Did this guy have black hair just about reaching his collarbone? Sticks out a little in some directions?"

"Yeah actually. How did you know? Have you - hey you okay?"

I was trying to control an oncoming panic attack. It couldn't be him, could it? No way Jeff The Killer would attend this school! "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Rainbow."  
"No problem, Bei. No problem."

_'Why would he come here?'_ Now I was just being paranoid. Jeff couldn't come to this school. "Bei! Bei! Teacher's here." Missa whispered. I looked around to find I was the only one still sat down. I jumped to my feet "Sorry Miss. I didn't know you were here. I-" Our teacher laughed gently "Bei cool out. It's fine. Got a lot on your mind?"  
"Yeah..."

I heard a boisterous laugh. Shit. Morgon. "It's alright B. I'm sure a lot of girls think about their Daddy when they masturbate!"

"Morgon!" The teacher shouted.

"I felt the pain from the past come crashing over me in waves. Like it just happened. Every memory from that cursed room filled my mind. I began to cry silently cry as my body fell to the floor in a tight ball. Just as the worst came to be those eyes appeared again. A male voice, the same one from last night! "Wake up. You're going to miss the upside of this."

Reality came back. I stood up and cringed at the pain between my legs. I saw Missa and Kieron storm over and smash Morgon's head through one of the windows. I ran over, biting my lip at the pain and pull them away. Goodness they were furious.

The classroom door creaked open and everyone - minus Morgon - turned to see three people standing in the classroom along with my favourite P.S.O: Mrs. Staton. She saw Morgon and the anger on my friend's faces. "You two! What have you done?" She cried. Missa laughed, "Giving the knob what he deserved!" Mrs. Staton huffed and dragged Morgon out of the room from under his arms.

When she left, Missa cracked her knuckles, "Who does she think she is? That felt amazing! We need to do that more often, Taco!"

"I agree Melachu. I agree."

"You didn't need to go that far, guys." I whispered. They looked at me like I'd just declared I was an alien. Missa scoffed "Of course we did! He made you cry, he'll be crying when the glass gets taken out. Eye for an eye and all that BS."

"Still-"

"Taco!"

"... Oh Ka-Lyde."

We all went to our seats, ignoring the expressions from our classmates. Our teacher cleared her throat. "Right... Um. Class, these are our new students." I looked up and nearly screeched in surprise. There stood two boys and one girl.

... They all looked too familiar.

* * *

Hi everyone!

Hope you enjoyed!

Tell me what you think!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	4. Jeffrey The Killer Woods (Part One)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CREEPYPASTAS OR ANY OF THE DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jeffrey "The Killer" Woods (Part 1)**

* * *

One of the boys had floppy brown hair, peachy skin, a cheery smile and sunglasses that were so dark that you couldn't see past them. Oh god, Eyeless Jack! "This is Jackson Evergreen. Can you take off your sunglasses?"

"I can't, miss. I had an unfortunate accident as a child. I have no eyes. Just empty sockets, sorry if any of you are squeamish." The teacher laughed,

"It's alright chickie. Go and sit with Kieron over there."

Kieron waved happily, "What's up? I'm Kieron! All of my friends call me Ka-Lyde though." Jack sat down and grinned cheerily, "Great to meet 'cha!"

Mrs. Knowles laughed merrily, "Right. Now, this is Jane Forrest." Jane The Killer. "You're hairs pretty, love. What do you use?" Jane smiled sadly.

"It's actually a wig. My hair got burned off in a house fire a while ago. I'm wearing a wig until it grows back." Lies.

"Oh I see... How sad. You'll be sitting with Melissa. She's just over there." Jane sat down,

"Hello Melissa."

"Hiya Jane. You can call me Missa for short."

"Alright then." Jane laughed gently.

I could hear that Kieron and Jack were getting along famously as were Jane and Missa. That left me with the last one. "Lastly this is Jeffrey Woods." I began to bang my head on the table as his gaze landed on me. Why me? Honestly!

I raised my head to see him still gazing intensely at me.

I glided my eyes over him. He was taller than I though he'd be. Taller than me by a few inches. His black hair was still slightly wild, but, it was squeaky clean and I guess that's just how his hair falls. He had eyelids now, however, he rarely blinked. In fact, he'd been in the room for longer than 10 minutes and he'd only blinked twice. Old habits die hard, as they say. The scars of a hand carved smile were clear as day. Slightly dark than the rest of his pale skin. "Now, would you like Jeffrey or Jeff?"

"Jeff." He said quietly. He's shy. How cute.

"It's alright chickie, no need to be shy."

"I don't really do schools. This-" He raised his index fingers and tapped the scarred smile. "Was the product of my last school."

"How awful the school!"

"It wasn't the school's fault. Just the parents of the kids."

"If you say so. You'll be sat with Beyond."

"Okay..."

He silently sat down, never taking his eyes off me. I looked at him and smiled. Waving. He smiled shyly and waved back.

* * *

**Jeff's P.O.V:**

* * *

After Jack and Jane sat down. I noticed a shy girl in the corner looking right at me. She had red eyes that I could clearly see were natural... I could swear that I'd seen those eyes before. But were? I stared at her and she sighed beginning to bang her head lightly on the desk.

Me and the teacher had a short dialogue before I sat down silently beside her, never taking my eyes off her. Were had I seen those eyes?! She smiled at me and waved. I smiled back and waved. "So, you're Beyond?"

"Yep. Weird name, right?"

"I guess, it's cool though."

"Thanks."

"I'm Jeff."

"The Killer..." My eyes widened and I nearly fell off my chair.

How the hell did she know!

* * *

This is one part 1! Part 2 being uploaded tomorrow!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	5. Jeffrey The Killer Woods (Part Two)

**Previously:**

**I smiled back and waved. "So, you're Beyond?"**

**"Yep. Weird name, right?"**

**"I guess, it's cool though."  
"Thanks."**

**"I'm Jeff."**

**"The Killer..." My eyes widened and I nearly fell off my chair. **

**How the hell did she know!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jeffrey "The Killer" Woods (Part 2) (It's still in Jeff's P.O.V)**

* * *

"Hate to say it, Jeff my dear." She whispered. "You can't hide that beautiful face, not matter what you did to change it. I recognised you three the moment I saw you." She glared at my features with interest. "...Seriously, how did you do that?"

"You wouldn't-"

"Don't fear, my killing companion, I promise. I was raised by two people who taught me never to break any promises I make. Your secrets safe as can be."

"I'll have to take your word on this. But if you tell a soul-"

"Lemme guess. You'll kill me. Doesn't matter if you do anyway."

"What?"

"I'll just come back again. Trust me many people have killed me. I just come back. That's why my friends call me Kenny."

"... I see." This escalated very, very, very, very, very, very quickly. Is this girl some kind of immortal? It made no sense!

"I like that your last names are all connected." She spoke normally.

"..." What?

"Didn't you realise?"

"Nope."

"Evergreen. Forrest. Woods. They all connect."

"Well slather me in Cranberry Sauce and throw me in a turkey..."

"What?!"

"... I'm American."

* * *

Here's part 2 everyone, sorry it's short! Don't shoot me!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	6. The Memories Of Childhood Past

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CREEPYPASTAS OR DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Memories Of Childhood Past**

* * *

"Do we have any lessons today?" Jeff asked.

"No we don't. Two days a month, we have no lessons. Don't know why, but, it's nice."

"I see." We were still sitting in our Tutor room. Everyone was talking to each other, enjoying the free day. "So if it's a free day, why do people still come to school?"

"We have to. We don't have any lessons, but, we still have to come in. Attendance and all that. Did you receive your time table?"

"My what?"

"Schedule. Lesson plan."

"Oh! Yeah, I did."

"Lemme see. I wanna know how long I have a day to drive you up the wall." I joked. We laughed and he gave me his Planner, I knew mine off by heart so I didn't bother getting it out. Photographic memory. Such a blessing and a curse. I sadly sighed as I looked at his schedule...

* * *

**Jeff's P.O.V:**

* * *

I heard Beyond sigh sadly. Shit. Did I only have Tutor with her? "What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"I feel so bad for you."

"Why?" She looked at me and flashed a grin.

"You have me all, everyday. I'm gonna to drive you over the edge in no time."

"I'm cool with that. At least there'll be one person in all my classes I feel comfortable with."

The girl in front of Beyond, Melissa I think her name is, turned around and smiled "Bei! Guess what!"

"Can't be asked to guess, sis." Sis? They look nothing alike. "You're going to tell me anyway so hit me with it."

"Jane's in all our classes!"

"So's Jeff." She replied cooly.

"Jack is too!" Kieron chimed in.

"And so are you!" Jack said merrily to Kieron.

"We're all together!" Beyond shouted happily.

Her and Melissa stood up and climbed on their desks. Dancing on them in excitement. It was then my jaw dropped a bit. Beyond was barely dressed in school uniform. Her high waisted shorts clung tightly to her figure. Her chest bounced with every movement. I diverted my eyes before I had time to digest it properly... That was so coming back to haunt me tonight. Yikes! Whilst they were dancing, I kicked Jane's chair. She frowned at me. "What?" She mouthed.

"Beyond knows who we are!" I mouthed back. Her eyes widened.

"You told her?!" She mouthed angrily. I shook my head.

"No, she knew us when we walked in. Don't know how. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone. She keeps true to her word." Jane still looked uncomfortable, but nodded.

They sat down again when the teacher re-entered the room. Jane laughed and held out her hand to Beyond. "Sorry I'm Jane."

"Nice to meet you Jane. I'm Beyond. You're really pretty." Not as pretty as you. Who said that? Jack and Kieron came over. Jack sat on her desk and grinned happily. "Hey Bei! Nice to meet ya!"

"Hey Jack! What's up?"

"Nothin' much. You?"

"Same."

Jane pushed Jack off the desk and began to concentrate hard on Beyond's face. "What is it Jane?" She asked.

"It's your eyes. They look so familiar and I know where I've seen eyes like that." Jane knows? Oh do share!

"Where?" Beyond asked, curiosity filled her voice

"On an old friend of our's. His name is BB." Of course! BB!

Beyond gasped, her eyes paled and she seemed to disconnect from the rest of the world. Like she was remembering something. Melissa grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, "Bei? Bei answer me! You okay?"

A few minutes later, she snapped out of it with a start. She stared at Melissa with sad eyes. Melissa climbed out her chair to sit on Beyond's desk. "Come on Bei, tell me." Tell you what? "Tell me what you saw." This has happened before. Beyond furiously shook her head. "No!" She screamed and stood up. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" She screamed over and over running out the classroom.

"Bei!" Melissa called after her.

I got up and ran after her. I don't know why. I felt compelled to find her and find out what the hell happened. Why did BB trigger that reaction?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V (Beyond's)**

* * *

I ran out screaming, tears falling freely from my eyes. I couldn't tell Missa what I saw. No way in Hell. It was awful. All those things I saw involved BB. I remembered so many things.

That boy BB, I know him. We grew up together. He was literally my older brother and by the looks of it, he's quite a few years older than me. We were so close as children. He always tried to protect me from our father only to be beaten until he couldn't even move and had to watch everything. We were both sent to Whammy's Orphanage For Gifted Children because we were so overly intelligent for our ages. I never saw him after I woke up in my room. We were separated, no idea why. BB wanted to be with me so he threw and absolute fit until they had to put him a containment room in a straight jacket. I know he never stopped fighting to get out of it though.

"Bei!" I heard Jeff shout. I looked back to see him running after me. Turning my head back around he suddenly appeared in front of me. I screamed and fell over, hitting the floor with a loud thump. "Damn it Jeff! Why'd you do that?"

"I knew you'd keep running." He pulled me up and squeezed me in a tight hug. He began whispering in my ear, "We've got the rest of the day. How about we sit down some place where no one can hear us and talk about what just happened. Okay?"

"... Okay."

* * *

**Jeff's P.O.V:**

* * *

We found an open and empty classroom. We sat at the back, not bothering to turn on the lights. I put his feet on the table and Beyond realised I was wearing his black trainers, she could see some blood stains on them. "No wonder you smelled bad." She joked

"Oh ha ha. I don't have any others." I laughed. "Now, what just happened?"

"You put your feet on the table and I realised why you smelled so pungent." I smiled and face palmed.

"Okay, jokes aside." My face grew serious. "What happened with you?"

"I suffer from amnesia. Over time I've begun to remember my past from the age of 5 until 7. I know those years don't seem that important and people shouldn't remember them, but, I have a superb memory. I remember every little detail I notice. It's photographic. So the fact that I'm just starting to recover from my amnesia is amazing news for me..."

"Okay... What about BB."

"We're brother and sister. I just had a memory flood."

"Brother and sister?!" I shouted, how the hell?

"He's my older brother."

"How?"

"... When a man and woman love each other very much-"

"Don't you dare!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, we grew up together. He was literally my older brother and he's quite a few years older than me." She smiled gently, "We were so close as children. He always tried to protect me from our father-" Her eyes filled with tears and I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "- Only to be beaten until he couldn't even move and had to watch everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later. When Social Services found us they sent us to a place called "Whammy's Orphanage For Gifted Children" because we were so overly intelligent for our ages."

"... I see. That place sounds fun." I said sarcastically. I was getting really into this, "What happened next?"

"I rarely saw my brother after I woke up in that awful, enclosed room. They separated us, to this day I was given no reason why."

"Damn. That sucks old man's ass..." She rolled her eyes.

"We didn't want to be apart. I cried for days. BB wanted to be there to help me so he threw a horrendous fit and put up an astounding fight until they had to put him a padded room in the basement in a straight jacket." She stopped to take a few shaky breaths. "I came down to see him when they'd let me. He became the most violent child they'd ever had. He never stopped fighting to get out of the jacket."

I began to the scars that BB had on his neck and wrists. "... The scars." I whispered.

"What?"

"His scars. They're from the jacket."

"What scars?"

"BB has scars on his wrists and neck. They're from the jacket."

"Oh my god... I never knew he let himself scar."

"Of course he did... He also talks about a man who is the Devil in a human skin. He's talking about

your father. Which reminds me, what happened with your Father? You said you'd tell me."

She seemed to become edgy and pulled her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Did you hear what Morgon said earlier."

"Yeah." I said with disgust. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well... When I was three, my father..." I noticed her posture. My heart filled with shock.

"He touched you didn't he?" She gave a haunted laugh.

"I wish everyday it was just that."  
"What do you-"

"He raped me. Everyday from three to five. I remember every single time. Any time he could me alone..."

"Oh fuck."  
"I wasn't finished. He forced me to do things that I can't even say. He would beat my brother until he was immobile and told me that if I ever refused him or I ever told anyone, he would kill my brother."

"How did Social Services find out?"

"Mother finally caught him. She called them without him knowing. The last thing I remember from that house before we were taken away was walking into my parents room seeing BB looming over our father, a sharp and clean blade in his hand."

"... Fuck." My language is awful today. This girl has been through _shit_!

"I can't remember if I stopped him... I saw BB last night."

I nearly fell out of my chair... Twice in one day by the same person, that ain't cool! "What?!" I screamed.

"Keep it down! BB visited me last night. He told me that he was stronger than before and that no one was going to hurt me ever again."

"He sent us to this school! He wants us to keep you safe!"

Suddenly, Melissa and Jane burst through the door. Melissa sigh gratefully "Thank the lord we found you! We thought we'd lost you!"

"We're fine, Missa." Beyond said cooly. "We were just discussing a few things."

We both stood up and walked over to them. As we all began our walked back to our Tutor room, I grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her back so we were a large distance from the other two. "Jeff, what the hell?" She whispered harshly. I looked at her, my eyes full of rage and hard with seriousness.

"Jack, you and me need to have a talk about BB..."

* * *

That's it for that chapter!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


End file.
